witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Control
Mind Control or Mental Manipulation, is the power to control the minds of others, influencing their thoughts and actions. Activation The power to exert control over the mind of an individual is not a particularly rare one, but is usually seen as a morally dubious form of magic, since its main function is to dispossess people of their free will. Some supernatural creatures possess the innate ability to control minds or at least affect them in some degree, while others need to rely on incantations or powerful objects to do this. There are many forms of mind control, the most common allows the individual with this power to influence the actions of another person, demanding them to do things that otherwise they would never do. Other uses for this power include the ability to affect a person’s mind in a deeper way, controlling their thoughts. Mind Control in all of its forms, though powerful, can be useless against certain individuals and its effects can be negated, reduced or reversed with the use of some powerful enchantments. Known Examples These are some instances in the East End universe (books andTV show) in which some characters have used mind control or mind related magic. |-|Show= Frederick Beauchamp Frederick didn’t seem to have any kind of mind controlling power, but he was very skilled with mind related spells, like the one he bewitched Wendy’s earrings with a weird Norse incantation that according to it’s translation would make Wendy trust him and be under his control. Fortunately, Wendy threw away her earring once that Frederick gave it to her. The Mandragora The Mandragora was a sex demon sended from Asgard by King Nikolaus to carry out some of its darkest missions. During his time in this world, he chose the King’s granddaughter, Ingrid Beauchamp as his mate, wich meant he could feed on her to sustain himself. Every time that he needed to do this, he would call Ingrid from the distance, making her enter in a trance that made her go with him and obvey every single one of his commands. Once he finished with her, he returned her back home with no memories of what happened during their time together. The Mandragora’s powers also had other effects on people; it could poison their minds with the substance that secreted its tentacle, altering their behaviors, making them act almost possessed. The effects of the Mandragora’s powers can be reverted with a powerful potion called discidium, and one of it’s main ingredients is a Mandragora’s scale. Serpens Clavem The Serpens Clavem is a mystical object of Asgardian origin and its only use is to open and lock the portals the separate the world of the mundane and the realm of the divine. As a magical object, the key has powers that allow it to seduce witches, especially if they look directly into its ruby-red eyes. When Serpens Clavem succeeds to attract a witch, for a short momento can transform itself into a living snake made of gold and jump into the witch’s arm, where it takes the form of a bracelt and digs its fangs on it, making its poison to drive through their bloodstream and erase any trace of goodness and common sence on them, instead replacing it with the dangerous desire to open the portal to Asgard and corruption that manifests in the form of ideas that the with wouldn’t normally have but that the key is somehow showing them. |-|Books= Jean-Baptiste Mésomier Jean-Baptiste’s powers include the ability to make people do whatever he wants. Given that the mind it’s his area of expertise, Jean knows a myriad of charms, potions and rituals that revolve around this form of magic, like the truth hex that he casted upon the Overbrook twins diaries so they were obligated to write nothing but the truth. Freya Beauchamp Freya Beauchamp is no stranger to having power over other people’s minds, after all, she’s the goddess of sex and beauty and even in the most mundane sense she has always got men to do what she wants. But Freya’s looks aren’t the only thing that help her to control people, she’s also a talented potion maker and with her magical elixirs she can make people fall in love, lose their inhibitions, and even has one that makes a person know who he or she truly loves: Freya made this potion for Molly Overbrook, and as an unexpected side effect, help her to remember some parts of the night that she and her sister had mysteriously forgotten about. Aside of her potions, Freya could also cast a spell that could affect the minds of almost everyone in North Hampton, making them believe that she was physically older than she actually was ―she was physically 19 but made everyone believe that she was around her 20’s, that how she got her job as a bartender in the first place―, but for some unknown reason the only mortal in town that she couldn’t convince with this spell was Matthew Noble, who could tell her real age, but still never did anything about it. Spells and potions aren’t the only way that Freya can affect people’s mind, she also has a very limited form of mental manipulation that gives her full control over the minds of the men that she has slept with, making them obey every single one of her commands. She has used this power at least two times, the first one with Bran to make him give Odin’s ring to her so she could destroy it, and later with a random lifeguard at the beach so he could give her a boat to safe Mardi. Note: in the last example we don’t know if she had sex with that man before or if she can make any men to do what she desires. Odin The almighty ruler of Asgard is well known user of this power, but its unknown if he can use it as natural ability or if like other gods he needs the help of spells and magical rituals. Some of these spells were granted to him after he acquired the knowledge of the runes found under the Tree of Life. One of these spells allowed him manipulate the minds and hearts of any woman that he wanted to “play with”. But aside of female exclusive mental spell, He also manipulated the minds of Freya and his two sons, Killian and Bran, so they couldn’t remember who they are while they were trapped in the past. Bran Gardiner Bran Gardiner is Loki, the god of mischief, and as such, he has powers that help him to trick people, either changing his appearance to look like someone else or getting inside a person’s mind to make them do certain things; he was apparently able to manipulate Freya the first time they met and he also could implant a disturbing fake dream in Ingrid’s mind so she could find out about Freya and Killian’s affair. Mardi and Molly Overbrook The Overbrook twins are probably the most recurring users of this power, playing mind tricks on almost anyone that they cross. They can use mind control through spells (sometimes potions) and naturally. Mardi has used this power at least two times, the first one to play with a policeman that pulled her over for driving too fast. She was able to make him say what she wanted him to say and do whatever she wanted him to do. Once that she got bored of the poor and easy to manipulate mortal, she drove off on her Ferrari and make sure that the policeman would eventually forget their weird encounter. She can also access to this power through the use of a coercion spell, like the one she used on a hotel recepcionist so he could tell her in which room were Molly and Marshall. Molly’s power work like her sister’s, she can control people’s minds both ways and she can even create a potion that removes the inhibitions of the mortals. Molly used a controlling spell on Marshall Brighton so he could hire her in his little gourmet shop. She later used a non-verbal form of this power to silence everyone in the North Inn while she and Freya sang a song in the Karaoke. Alberich Alberich is a relatively weak creature, but when he was in possession of the Rhinegold, he could access to one of the most powerful magic that exist. This ring gave him a myriad of powers, the most remarkable being the ability to manipulate people’s minds. He used this power to manipulate Mardi and Molly so they could obvey all of his wishes and later erase their minds so they couldn’t remember anything. He also manipulated a random man in the subway station so he could kill the kids that Mardi and Molly couldn’t because they freed themselves from his compulsion. Category:Powers